fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Snick
Snick is a syndicated programming block that was formerly a Nickelodeon block. SNICK (short for Saturday Night Nickelodeon) was a two-hour programming block on the American cable television network Nickelodeon, geared toward older (preteen to teen) audiences, that ran from August 15, 1992 until August 28, 2004. It was aired on Saturdays starting at 8 p.m and ending at 10 p.m. ET. In 2004, SNICK was revamped as the Saturday night edition of TEENick. Nickelodeon continues to run a Saturday night programming block today, though since the TEENick name was removed from the lineup in February 2009, the block no longer goes by any name. In 2012, Viacom announced that SNICK would return this time as a program block for syndication. History The block debuted on Saturday, August 15, 1992, with a pair of Sunday favorites (the teen sitcom Clarissa Explains It All and theNicktoon The Ren and Stimpy Show) and the network premieres of Roundhouse (a musical comedy variety series) and Are You Afraid of the Dark? (a horror fantasy drama anthology series). Ads and Bumpers Ads and bumpers for SNICK featured the programming block's "mascot," dubbed "The Big Orange Couch," in several locales, including in front of the Midnight Society's campfire, Ren and Stimpy's house, the Roundhouse, and in various locations. It was retired in June 1999, when the iconic couch, stuffed with $25,000 and 6000 cookies, was given away in a contest celebrating Nickelodeon's 20 years on television. In 2006, one of Nickelodeon's celebrities would take over Nickelodeon from Monday to Friday, sitting on the Big Orange Couch. Snick House In 1999, Snick was revamped and renamed Snick House. With this came a number of changes. The block was hosted by Nick Cannon, and each week, a celebrity or music group made an appearance. The format was very similar to the former TEENick block, but was more of a party. Each week, kids could go online and vote for their favorite Snick House Video Picks. The winning music video was then played during Snick House. Elevator Music Era After the SNICK House was cancelled in June 2001, Nick replaced SNICK's normal slot with "Nick Flicks", 90 minute Nicktoon specials followed by The Brothers Garcia. This went on from July 7, 2001 to January 12, 2002 and from June 29, 2002 to September 7, 2002. On January 19, 2002, the brand new SNICK began with a whole new lineup, including a brand new cast of All That, which had been on hiatus for a year and a half, instead of As Told by Ginger movie "Camp Caprice". Bumpers now featured still pictures of various SNICK stars with a SNICK "talk bubble" above them, with elevator music playing in the background. Snick On-Air Dare Starting in September 2002, SNICK featured a series of On-Air Dare segments featuring members of the All That cast. All but three members of the cast would pull a lever to determine the night's "dare", which one of the three would have to do. The three cast members from All That in each segment would be placed in a glass cylinder and one would be randomly chosen to participate in a dare. If chosen, two security guards enter and grab the cast member (as if he or she was arrested) so they don't escape. This appears to have been based on Fear Factor. Some of these dares included singing the National Anthem in a diaper, apple bobbing in a toilet, taking a bath in a tub of raw eggs, eating a couple gallons of blue cheese, being painted with peanut butter and licked by dogs, hanging upside down and being dipped in dog food, having buckets of worms dumped on the cast member's head, drinking a gallon of sweat, sitting in a giant bowl of chili, dressing up as a girl and competing in a beauty pageant, eating 1000 toe nails, Put an entire Scorpion in your mouth, get pecked by Hungry Chickens or shaving their school principal's legs. Saturday Night Nickelodeon and the end of SNICK During SNICK's "summer vacation", graphic design company "Beehive" created brand new bumpers for Saturdays on Nick, featuring orange SPLATs morphing into a show's character. Instead of saying "SNICK", the announcer said "Saturday Night Nickelodeon". TEENick Saturday Night replaced SNICK and Saturday Night Nick for the 2004-2005 television season and onward until the TEENick name was dropped in February 2009, to later be used (with its spelling changed to TeenNick) as the name for the rebranded The N cable channel. The Return of SNICK Following the relaunches of Toonami and Miguzi by Time Warner, Viacom announced that they're bringing SNICK back, this time as a program block for syndication. Airing 4 shows in a two hour block, SNICK will have a different lineup each day during the two-hour block, which runs weekdaily from 5:00pm til 7:00pm ET. Programming Lineup Category:Syndication Category:Syndicated Block Category:Nickelodeon